Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin
Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin was the director of the OKB-812 Granin Design Bureau, or the Graniny Gorki Research and Design Lab during the events of Operation Snake Eater in 1964. Biography Early Life Before 1964, he had been twice awarded the Order of Lenin and the Stalin Medal, which he wore proudly on his suit jacket. An engineering genius, Granin created the basic design for the mobile ballistic missile system SS-1C (NATO reporting name: "Scud-B"). Granin was the original designer of the first Metal Gear, although Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin and the GRU decided that Sokolov's idea of the rocket-equipped Shagohod tank was a more worthwhile project, a decision that left Granin greatly embittered. He planned to send all of his research and designs for Metal Gear to a collegue in America. His collegue had also been a supporter of the bipedal-walking-tank weapon in America, though he was widely criticized for the idea. More than four decades later, the scientist's grandson, Hal Emmerich, would go on to create Metal Gear REX using specifications greatly similar to those handed to his grandfather by Granin. Granin was confronted as he was "drowning his sorrows" by Naked Snake and decided to help him with his mission to rescue Sokolov and get him back to the United States, thereby eliminating his research rival, and hopefully having the Shagohod destroyed in the process. Granin would not live to see if his plan would come to fruition, as Volgin suspected Granin of being the spy aiding Snake. Volgin "interrogated" him by putting him inside a large steel barrel and pounding away at it with his electrically-charged attacks, eventually killing Granin. However, Volgin was able to find a transmitter in his boot, confirming that there was a spy amongst his ranks. It should be noted that the transmitter came from Tatyana, as he mentioned earlier that his shoes were a gift from her. It was implied by Ocelot's statements to the CIA Director at the end of the mission that Granin died before he could send the documents to America, as Ocelot himself seemed to have stolen the designs to present them as a possible future weapon to his bosses back in America. Trivia *If the player fires their weapon outside the room they first meet Granin in, he will shout complaints that they are "ruining his drinking." *When the player first sees Granin, a variation of the Metal Gear theme tune can be heard in the background. *When Granin first shows Naked Snake his designs for "Metal Gear", the designs are those of Metal Gear REX and Metal Gear TX-55. In addition, there are models of both REX and RAY on the shelf behind Granin, visible in an R1 scene. *On Granin's wall is a picture of Granin with his "friend in America." The resemblance strongly suggests the image to be that of Otacon's grandfather (a character who is currently speculated to be Huey from the upcoming Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker). A conversation with Sigint following Granin's meeting supports this. (it has been confirmed in the MGS4 Database that the pic is not of Otacon's grandfather but, is in fact his father) *A figure of a mech from Zone of the Enders (another game from Konami) called Jehuty is visible on Granin's desk. Known Equipment Developed * Metal Gear TX-55 * Metal Gear REX See Also * Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov de:Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin Granin, Aleksandr Leonovitch Category:MGS3 Characters